Être malade ça a parfois du bon
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Après un entraînement de sauvetage sous la pluie Midoriya Izuku est tombé malade. Et quand c'est Todoroki Shouto qui va prendre de ses nouvelles que va t-il se passait ?


**Salut tout le monde aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec un os sur * _roulement de tambour_ * Boku no hero academia ou tout simplement My hero academia avec le couple Todoroki Shouto X Midoriya Izuku j'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est la première fois que j'écris un os sur se couple donc le caractère de Shouto sera peut-être ooc. D'ailleurs c'est la couverture du livre qui m'a fait penser à cette histoire. Donc voilà bonne lecture**

 **Déclamer: Les personnages de my hero academia ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas.**

 **Ps: Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et ces signe sont pour les pensées ~~.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Midoriya Izuku alias Deku était un élève de seconde A de la filière héroïque de l'académie Yuei. Celui-ci était amoureux, oui amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. Il était amoureux d'un jeune homme de sa classe, le plus fort de la classe, Todoroki Shouto. Et là Izuku était dans les vestiaires de l'académie avec ses camarades pour pouvoir se changer après un long entraînement de sauvetage qu'ils avaient passé sous la pluie. Ils étaient donc tous trempés jusqu'aux os et Izuku craignait le fait de tomber malade. En effet on ne dirait pas comme ça mais l'adolescent tombait facilement malade bien que cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Pendant qu'ils se changeaient Izuku discutait avec Lida Tenya, un ami mais également délégué de la classe des prochaines sorties qu'ils pourraient faire avec Uraraka Ochako une amie des deux garçons. À force d'en parler, Lida eut une idée qu'il fit part à Izuku.

\- Midoriya et si on invitait tout le monde à notre sortie ça renforcera les liens de la classe. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas par contre que Kacchan acceptera tu le connais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne viendra pas. Et puis il faudrait d'abord leurs demandaient.

\- Je leurs demanderaient ensuite on verra avec ceux qui veulent venir ou non.

\- D'accord, sinon ça se passe bien pour toi et Uraraka-san ?

\- Et bien oui tout va bien et toi tu comptes lui dire quand tes sentiments. Demandait Tenya très intéressait.

\- J... Je ne lui ai pas encore dit et je ne compte pas le faire. Répondit Izuku aussi rouge qu'une tomate l'air gêné.

\- Bon comme tu veux.

Pendant la conversation entre les deux amis il y avait une personne qui l'écoutait avec intérêt ou du moins essayer, car avec les cris de Katsuki et les bavardages des autres ce n'était pas une mince affaire, il s'agissait de Shouto. Celui-ci avait très mal au coeur, car la personne qu'il aimait, Izuku semblait aimer déjà quelqu'un et ça lui brisait le coeur. Il avait un sourire triste sur ses lèvres et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si son père avait été au courant de ses sentiments pour l'adolescent aux cheveux verts il l'aurait sûrement renié. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire de ce que pensait ou faisait son père, mais cette pensée lui était venu naturellement avec aussi le désagréable souvenir de son père qui disait que les sentiments amoureux et autres le rendrait faible.

Une fois que tout le monde furent changer tout le monde, filles comme garçons se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe ou leur professeur principal les attendait. À la fin du cours Tenya réclama l'attention de tout le monde et leur dit qu'il voudrait organiser une sortie avec toute la classe au parc d'attractions du coin samedi en sachant qu'on était vendredi. Tout le monde accepta plus ou moins joyeusement sauf un qui râlait avec son air énervé collait au visage (on se doute de qui il s'agit). Finalement, la sonnerie qui signifiait la fin des cours sonna, libérant les élèves de leur cours. Izuku après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac discutait tranquillement avec Ochako et Tenya, qui n'avaient pas fini de ranger leurs affaires. Quant à Shouto lui observait discrètement Izuku en rangeant lui aussi ses affaires. Mais il fut coupé de sa contemplation par Katsuki qui sortait de la salle en hurlant comme d'habitude et le trio partirent eux aussi comme le reste de la classe.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui qu'il faisait seul, Izuku se fit surprendre par la pluie qui tombait à torrent et le pauvre adolescent aux cheveux verts n'avait pas de parapluie ni de capuche. Il se retrouvait donc trempés une nouvelle fois alors il accéléra le pas et au bout de dix minutes il fut arrivé chez lui. Sa mère le voyant trempés lui dit de prendre une douche et de se changer. Après avoir fait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé il s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Quand sa mère l'appela pour venir manger il avait fini et se trouvait donc libre pour le week-end. Le repas fini il allait se coucher n'oubliant pas de mettre son réveil pour la sortie du lendemain et s'endormit en pensant à Shouto. Du côté de Shouto il fit de même malgré le fait qu'il est mangé seul ce soir-là, sa soeur n'étant pas là, ses frères et son père n'en parlons pas ils n'étaient que rarement présents quant à sa mère elle était toujours à l'hôpital. Puis après son repas il alla se coucher dans sa chambre en rêvant d'un adolescent aux cheveux verts.

Le matin arriva rapidement pour Izuku qui ne se sentait pas bien. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne tenaient plus et il avait la tête qui tournait au bout de cinq bonnes minutes il réussit à se tenir debout. Il descendit les escaliers doucement pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait sûrement déjà à table. Sa mère en voyant l'état de santé de son fils lui dit.

\- Izuku, tu vas bien ? Dit elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien Maman *tousse* mais ça va passer. Lui répondit il l'a voix légèrement enrouhait.

\- Vas te coucher tu ne sortiras pas dans cet état que tu le veuilles ou non et il n'y a pas de mais.

\- Bien Maman *tousse*.

Il alla se coucher dans son lit et envoya un message à son ami Tenya lui disant qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourra pas venir.

Shouto lui allait très bien et se préparait pour la sortie, une fois pret il partait de sa maison avec une seule idée en tête : voire Izuku. Quand il fut arrivé il vit, Tenya et Ochako, mais pas Izuku. Il alla donc les saluer se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore arrivé.

\- Bonjour Uraraka-san Lida.

\- Oh bonjour Todoroki-kun.

\- Bonjour Todoroki.

\- Midoriya n'est pas avec vous je suis étonné.

\- En fait Midoriya est tombé malade donc il ne pourra pas venir.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Tu sembles déçu que Deku-kun ne vient pas Todoroki-kun.

\- Pas vraiment. ~ Bien sûr que je suis déçu, mais on n'y peut rien j'espère seulement que ça va aller pour lui.~

\- D'ailleurs Todoroki, est-ce que tu pourras aller le voir après la sortie vu que tu sais où il habite. Comme Ochako et moi nous ne pouvons pas y aller et je ne pense pas que demander à Bakugou soit très util.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Parfait alors merci Todoroki-kun.

Quand tout le monde furent arrivé ils payèrent et sont entrés dans le parc d'attraction beaucoup demandais où était Izuku et quand ils furent au courant tous souhaitaient qu'il se rétablisse rapidement même Katsuki bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Une bonne partie de la journée était passée quand Shouto remarqua une jolie petite peluche panda toute mignonne dans un stand de tire à la carabine. Il jouait au jeu et gagna alors la peluche qu'il mit dans un sac pour la donner à Izuku plus tard. Et c'est vers dix-sept

heure que Shouto et ses camarades partirent du parc. L'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores parti alors en direction de la maison ( l'appartement ? ) où habitait la personne qui faisait battre son coeur.

Arrivait devant la maison (c'est un appartement ou une maison je ne sais jamais.), il frappait à la porte et attendit quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère d'Izuku. Celle-ci était étonné de voir un adolescent frappait à sa porte et elle lui demanda.

\- Bonjour c'est pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Todoroki Shouto et je suis un des amis et camarades de classe de votre fils.

\- Tu es un ami d'Izuku d'accord, rentre donc ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte voyons.

\- Merci Madame.

Et il rentra retirant ses chaussures et mit les chaussons que lui donnait la mère d'Izuku.

\- Tu es la pour avoir de ses nouvelles vus qu'il avait une sortie avec le reste de la classe ?

\- C'est exact Madame Midoriya.

\- D'accord, tu peux aller le voir sa chambre et à l'étage c'est la première porte à droite.

\- Bien merci Madame.

Et il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre du garçon qu'il aime. Et il n'était pas compliqué de savoir laquelle appartenait à l'adolescent. Il toqua à la porte et il entrait donc dans la pièce. Il n'était pas surpris de la décoration du fan d'All Might, mais son regard fut attiré par le corps du garçon dans ses draps et des magnifique prunelle verte qui le regardait avec étonnement. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores s'approchait et il prit la chaise du bureau pour la mettre près du lit et s'asseyait dessus et il dit.

\- Bonjour Midoriya.

\- B...bonjour Todoroki-kun qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et bien on m'a demandé de venir te voir pour savoir comment tu allais comme tu n'étais pas présent.

\- Desolé de ne pas être venu Todoroki-kun.

\- Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs je t'ai ramené un petit souvenir du parc j'espère qu'il te plaira. Dit-il gêné

Et Shouto lui tendait le sac où reposer la peluche panda qu'il avait gagné au parc d'attractions. À la vue de la peluche le regard du malade s'illuminait et il sauta au cou de l'adolescent aux doubles alters. La gêne pouvait se lire sur le visage des deux apprentis héros et sans qu'il sans rende compte Shouto approchait doucement son visage de celui d'Izuku qui avait les joues rouges de gêne, mais aussi à cause de la légère fièvre qu'il avait. Et Shouto ferma les yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux qui ferma les siens aussi. Ils s'embrassaient rien cas cette pensée Izuku mit quelques secondes à répondre au baiser que lui donnait Shouto. Quand il sentit que l'adolescent à l'alter si semblable à celle d'All Might lui répondait il approfondie le baisé en léchant la lèvre inférieure d'Izuku qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant la langue de Shouto rejoindre sa jumelle dans sa bouche. Et un ballait langoureux débuta entre les deux langues. Par manque d'oxygène nos deux amoureux durent malheureusement se séparer haletant quelques minutes plus tard Shouto prit la parole.

\- Midoriya je t'aime. Dit-il gêné

\- Moi aussi Todoroki-kun. Répondit-il rouge comme une tomate.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, lundi Shouto et Izuku arrivèrent à l'académie main dans la main sous le regard bienveillant d'All Might qui était au courant des sentiments de son disciple envers le fils du numéro deux des super héros. Au loin on pouvait voir Ochako et Tenya se regardant un regard qui signifiait qu'il allait passer un long interrogatoire au nouveau couple tout juste formé. Et Katsuki lui allait crier comme d'habitude quand Kirishima l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

 **Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé ou non je ne mord pas du moins je crois pas XD.**

 **Gros bisous**.


End file.
